


Composition

by SIX_Calavera



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After the wyverns nest, Angst, Drama, F/M, No more distractions, Romance, Sadness, Solas/Reader - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanted it in words...he never cared. It would have been easier to hate him. But, instead it just gets all the more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composition

He was gone- he was gone and there was nothing you could do about it except wonder why, that much you knew for sure.

Solas had left and in his wake any questions he might have answered and any worries he might have put to rest. 

He said everything would make sense after the final battle but even the kindness of a fair explanation was apparently too high a price for him. 

You were bitter, sure, anyone would be in this situation. A person who you thought...loved you...cared about you...up and tells you it's over? and then they disappear? 

It makes you question everything. You start to question their feelings and your own. Did they ever even love you? Did they ever even care? Was it you? What did you do wrong? 

You had begged him to say so, it would have made it easier for you to work through this. But that was something he wasn't going to give you either. 

He seemed determined to make that last caress burn into your skin as much as it possibly could. 

Bastard. 

You were angry. You were sad. But above it all you loved him so much that if he were to walk into this room right this second you knew you would welcome him with open arms. 

You wouldn't protest one bit. All you wanted were his arms around you again. And that pissed you off. 

Luckily no one else knew that but you.  
You grabbed the edge of the table he always sat at, gripping it's edges imagining him deciding how and when to leave, what he would say to you when he let you go. Gripping the edges tighter and tighter, suddenly flipping it violently. 

Not caring about sending his papers flying and the small elven trinkets he was researching falling to the ground. You yelled and kicked little things here and there. 

You ran your hand through your hair...  
Steadying your breathing. You looked down at the mess and destruction you had made and started regretting your little outburst. That was unnecessary. 

You placed the table back on its legs. Silently hoping no one heard and came down to see what the problem was. Though it was likely that someone had. 

You crouched down beside the mess and started stacking papers back on the table. 

Most of them were documents written in Elvhen, some in Solas’s handwriting. Others, pages from ancient books. There were various sketches of runes and emblems. 

Among all of Solas’s notes and sketches were some drawings that caught your eye. 

You fished them out from beneath the other papers and noticed that it looked extremely familiar. 

It was a sketch of your face. It was light and hastily done. My gaze was off to the distance and oblivious to the sketcher. The quick strokes were expressive and easy, as if the artist wanted to finish as soon as possible. Should the subject move. 

"Solas..." 

He had been the one painting the mural in this room, the sketching of things we found and writing notes. He was obviously the one who had drawn this. You looked around the mess of papers looking for other drawings. Your eyes began to sting once again as you found more and more sketches. One after another; all of you. All from different angles, with different expressions, some were even shaded to show different times of day. One of them in full color...showing you standing atop the stone stairway into Skyhold, holding the inquisitors sword proudly above your head. 

The final one you found had amazing detail. He must have spent a long time on this one. Color, and shading depicting a setting sun. Shadows casting on your face and wind blowing through your hair. You're leaning against the balcony facing the gate to Skyhold. You remember that day. It was the day Solas told you he wouldn't distract you any longer. The day you begged him to tell you he never loved you. 

Your face looked still but the detail in your eyes depicted sadness. Creases around your eyes and a shiny gloss over them, you were crying. 

This had to have been drawn soon after you had returned from the wyvern cave. He must have been watching you the entire time...

But this answers nothing. Your fist curls around the paper. This means nothing. The paper yields underneath your grip and the drawing is distorted. 

He is still gone. And all you are left with is further evidence that he would rather distance himself than talk to you directly...

You place the drawing on the desk and soften out the creases. 

“I'll find you.” you say softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I've has this one in my back pocket for a while. Hope you enjoy. Share, like, comment, subscribe, follow, share for share, #givemekudos, follow me on Pinterest. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm kidding.


End file.
